


eggnog

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fighting over the last carton of eggnog in the store au</p>
            </blockquote>





	eggnog

In the fourth supermarket, Lydia can taste victory as she strides up to the last golden carton of eggnog. The gas stations had all been a bust and this late the small convenience stores were closed; this was the last big place- a Stop&Shop- before she’d have to hit the highway. Before she can grasp her prize though, a slim hand with bright red nails flashes before her, and seizes it.

Lydia blames her exhaustion and the holiday season for what follows.

“Excuse me, _that’s mine_.”

The woman snorts and turns to her with a saccharine sweet smile, “I don’t see your name on it princess.”

Her eyes are a warm brown, and under normal circumstances, Lydia would have found her attractive. Instead, she’s irritatingly tall with an ugly smug expression. Lydia’s fingers itch to smack it off her face, and she bounces up on her toes without thought.

“Yeah well it’s the last one, and I’ve been searching for the past three hours,” Lydia snaps, going to grab the bottom of the container.

“Oh you don’t want to do that doll,” the blond says, and Lydia’s annoyance deepens at the pet name.

“Oh I do,” she answers, tugging on the carton. It slips and for a moment Lydia is victorious- and then the hands shove her towards the cold shelves. There’s a surprised look on the woman’s face as if she can’t believe she did that, and with widening eyes, Lydia tries to catch herself from falling.

Luckily she doesn’t fall.

Unluckily the eggnog does.

The carton smashes through the egg section- and there’s definitely a joke for later about that- sticky yolks clinging to its outside. Lydia is frozen, a breath away from an existential crisis in the grocery isle, when the blond snatches up the messy carton from the middle shelf.

“Ha! Oh _shit_!”

Dozens of eggs are falling, some audibly smashing and some hopefully not, and an employee is headed their way with a fuming face.

“Run!” The woman yelps, and Lydia does. Neither are wearing running shoes, Lydia’s stilettos slipping on the smooth floor a few times, but they still make it outside the store and deep into the parking lot before stopping.

Lydia should feel worse about the mess, and petty theft, but they’re both suddenly laughing- breathlessly describing the worker’s angry face and the surprised shoppers and the crashing eggs.

When the giggles quiet, she says, “I’m Erica by the way.”

“ _Charmed_ , Lydia.”

“So why do you need eggnog so badly anyways?”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “It seems so silly now. My mom and I always share a glass on the 24th, and I wanted it to be a new carton.”

Erica’s smile indicates she agrees, but she offers up the carton anyways, “Well this one is probably doused in salmonella; it’s yours if you want it.”

“If you’re sure… I’m not sure my mother would appreciate stolen goods.”

Erica chuckles, “Nah, have it and have a nice holiday.”

Lydia wishes her the same, and before she can do something silly like _not_ take what she’s been after for hours, she leaves with the eggnog. It’s when she’s toweling off the carton quietly in the kitchen, not wanting her mom to ask questions when she sees ten scrawled numbers with a _maybe next time there won’t be any collateral damage ;)_

And Lydia brings two tall glasses through to the living room, her stomach playfully twisting.

“Mom, do I have a story for you… ”


End file.
